fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Pokémon: Kanto Region
Lego Pokémon: Kanto Region is the first game in the Lego Pokémon series, an upcoming game series for the Wii. It will feature an adventure based on both the original Pokémon TV series and the games Red and Blue. The reason for this mix is the fact that it was intended to be based on the games, but adding some story features from the TV series, such as places that don't appear in game, led to a longer, more detailed, game. It will feature many well-known characters and Pokémon, but the story is just being revealed. What is known is that the game will work very similarly to the Lego Star Wars series. The goal of the game, instead of Golden Bricks, is Golden Badges (still made from Legos). There are also GS Balls, instead of Red Bricks, to unlock Extras. Plot Much like Lego Star Wars, the story is accessed through the use of doors. There are six chapters in each of three rooms, making a total of 18 levels to play through. This number may be subject to change, however. Area 1 Chapter 1 Chapter One opens with Ash Ketchum in his room, in Pallet Town. He is watching a Pokémon battle on TV, and pretending to command a Pokémon. He throws his Pokéball Clock, which bounces off the wall, and knocks his Lego head off. As he searches for it, his mom enters and shakes her head. She changes the channel to an infomercial about the three starter Pokémon. Gameplay begins, and the character uses Ash to go outside. Getting outside, you see a croud over by Professor Oak's lab. Still in his pajamas, Ash runs over, only to watch as Gary Oak, his rival, taunts and teases him from his Cheerleader-driven car. He drives away, and Ash rushes up to the Professor's lab. Professor Oak, shrugs, showing the three empty Pokéballs. Thinking for a moment, he realizes he has one more. He reluctantly opens up a secret compartment, and hands Ash a Pokéball. Out comes Pikachu, who proceeds to use Thunderbolt, shocking the other two. The Chapter ends with Ash walking out to a little celebration party of a few family friends, and Ash recieving his backpack. Characters Starter *'Custom Trainer'- You are forced to make a custom Trainer upon starting a file, as he is the only playable character before you do a level. Unlockable Levels HUB Just like in other Lego games, there is a main HUB where all of the other levels can be accessed. The HUB in this game happens to be a new town, called Renaville. It will not appear in any of the stories, but it has many things to do. Professor Oak has a secondary lab located here, where you can access information on the Pokémon and characters you have met. The other buildings consist of: A Pokémart, a Pokémon Center, your own house, and various other buildings. Random characters will walk around and enter buildings here and there. At the Pokémart, you are able to buy extra characters, secret extras, extra Gold Pokéballs, and more! The Pokémon Center allows you to create your own Trainer, and allows you to heal the health of your other characters. Even after a level ends, you retain the missing health that you lost in the level. Area 1 Area 1 focuses on Ash trying to learn how to become Pikachu's friend. Chapter 1 - I Choose You! Chapter 1 is the beginning of Ash's adventure where he first meets Pikachu. GS Ball: '''Located in Gary Oak's basement. Ask his sister to open the passage, and build the holding-chamber. '''Available: Ash Ketchum Purchasable: Ash Kethum (PJ), Ash's Mom, Professor Oak, Cheerleader Chapter 2 - The Spearow Chapter 2 is when Ash attempts to catch a Spearow, angering it, causing a chase to occur. GS Ball: '''Located at the bottom of the river where Misty was fishing. You have to go a little bit backwards. '''Available: '''Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Staryu '''Purchasable: Pidgey, Spearow Chapter 3 - Viridian Forest Chapter 3 opens in Viridian City, but the bulk of the level is in the forest. There are roaming Pokémon to battle, and is where Ash catches Caterpie. GS Ball: '''Hidden up in the first tree. Bring a high-jump character to get it. '''Available: '''Ash Ketchum, Misty, Pikachu, Caterpie, Staryu, Psyduck '''Purchasable: '''Weedle, Kakuna, Metapod Chapter 4 - Battle at Pewter City! Chapter 4 consists of exploring Pewter City, and then battling Brock. '''GS Ball: '''Inside the Pokémart, but you have to break through all of the glass containers, first. '''Available: '''Ash Ketchum, Misty, Pikachu, Caterpie, Staryu, Psyduck '''Purchasable: '''Nurse Joy, Shopkeeper Chapter 5 - Mt. Moon Chapter 5 begins on Route 4, but you quickly enter Mt. Moon. Inside, you meet many wild Pokémon. '''GS Ball: Available: '''Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Caterpie, Staryu, Psyduck, Onyx, Geodude '''Purchasable: '''Zubat, Geodude, Sandshrew, Clefairy (Rare) Chapter 6 - Cerulean City Chapter 6 takes place in Cerulean City, the water-based city. After beating Gary, you head up to Bill's House. '''GS Ball: 'Available: '''Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Caterpie, Staryu, Psyduck, Onyx, Geodude '''Purchasable: ' Trivia *Lego Pokémon: Kanto Region will feature Pokémon and characters never featured in real Lego sets. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Lego Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Lego (series)